Resistance is immanent
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The Seventh,The Eleventh ,And Tenth Doctors are summoned together on an asteroid to receive a warning from Q concerning the Borg. With the aid of data they must not only save there universe, but all of them.
1. The Summonsing

As the TARDIS spun through the time vortex the Doctor,for the first time in a while, sat down in his library to a nice book. He sat down and began to read some of his diary from his first incarnation. Now in his tenth ,it seemed so long ago that he'd left Galifrey. Before he could get to far into the writings of himself the whole TARDIS shifted. He quickly jumped from his chair and tore of his brainy spec's.  
'Thats not good' he thought.  
He then made his way back to the main console. Every light that could be was on, alarms beeping, the TARDIS trembling whatever was happening wasnt going to be good. He soon ,without a word, begins dancing around the control panels like the madman he is, however not so happy about the situation. Then in the middle of his efforts to stop the madness it stops. He looks up at the screen and it is reading that he has landed.  
'But Where.' He says in his mind.  
Before he can even open the doors they open themselves and two men walk in hurriedly.  
The first he recognizes, a little funny man in a panama colored hat, the umbrella with the question mark handle, He Remembered that fashion sense from long ago and wasnt really pleased to see him...well himself again. The other however he didnt recognize, however felt a keen relationship to somehow. Tweed jacket and bowtie...also looked like a 15 year old.  
"Oi...howd you two get in here."he says trying to be non chalet.  
The one with the bow tie looks at him with a grin...  
"Im sure you know how we got here, and who we are before you even ask...Ten." He chuckles with his schoolboy smile as if hed just received a gold star for solving a puzzle.  
"Well this is nothing to laugh about boy, this situation is causing a-" before the little funny looking man in the panama hat can finish hes interupted by the tenth doctor.  
"Yeaa a paradoxy timey wimey problem, we know. If i have to hear that lecture again ill just die." The sarcasm was just oozing from him.  
"Well...we both know which one he is, however i am puzzled, i dont remember you as a past regeneration. Which one of me are you?" The sarcasm gone his attention now on the other strange man.  
"I would be your successor, i guess so the confusion will be over just call me..." He points his index finger to his chin and walks further into the TARDIS to the control panel.  
"James Dean..." He proclaims while bringing his hands up to fiddle with his bow tie.  
"Brilliant oh i like you...im really going to be fine turning into you." He chuckles while reaching out to shake Elevens hand.  
"Would you to quit flirting like a bunch of teenagers, we need to find out why weve all shown up at the same place." He walks up into the TARDIS with his umbrella as his walking stick.  
"Now, i was enjoying some time on my own on my way to skaro. To collect the masters remains and-" before he could finish the looks on ten and elevens face were...well un easy if anything.  
"Rude...any ways i just went through some malfunction of some sorts TARDIS readings off the charts then all of a sudden...im here and this...fellow..." Pointing to eleven, "Comes waltzing through my door as if he owns the place...well he does but thats beside the point."  
"Well...yea my story is pretty similar to yours...where is here exactly by the way?" He says looking over the console for readings. Not teally wanting to make eye contact with seven.  
Eleven pipes up; "An asteroid...with some sort of atmosphere. Very strange no doubt. And i actually got some unusual readings from here, i was in the sector and popped in, but by that time seven here had just arrived." He says pointing his sonic all around the console then bringing it to his face for readings.  
Seven looks at the both of them,  
"Well obviously there is something afoot, this is not supposed to happen."  
He clicking his umbrella in the TARDIS for emphasis.  
Before the conversation could continue there was an alarm that began togo off inside the TARDIS. It showed that someone was splicing into the The mainframe video feed. Before any one could even begin to say a syllable the being appeared before them on the monitor.  
"Hello Doctor...or should i say Doctors. My Name is Q, now i cannot be interrupted  
This feed wont last for long its hard to sustain this through the multiverse. If youve heard of me ignore what you know, ive summoned you all here to warn you. There is a being in my universe called the Borg. They are the most cold and evil of all the beings i have ever encountered. And they have discovered a way of multiverse travel. They will rip holes all over creation if you cant stop them. And they will without a shadow of the doubt destroy anything in there path. There only goal is to assimilate everyone and everything into there machine hive. Very common to your cybermen. There is another who shall be joining you very shortly to help with this feat, i hope for your sake you can stop them. Good bye."  
The Screen goes completely dark. They all look at each other in disbelief.  
Well I know of him, well them..." Says seven as he breaks the silence.  
"Ive always thought they were just stories however, there all called the Q. The entire race i mean. The from some place called the Q continuum. As to how they are there omnipotent. At least in there universe. Good or Bad is a very thin line to these ones." Seven explains.  
Eleven looks at the both of them and leans over console.  
"Well has any one seen our final comrade?" With his darker voice.  
Then before Seven or Ten could answer there was a flash of light.  
"What IS THAT?" Shouts ten.  
The light dims and before them is some sort of life form. Wearing a yellow and black uniform of some sorts. Pale and yellow as if infected with a severe case of johndis.  
He seemed however as confused as they are.  
Eleven casually makes his way up to the being, pulling his sonic screwdriver and walking a circle around him to scan assure the safety of him-selves.  
" Hes an android...Hello android, my names the Doctor.  
The android looks at him.  
"Hello my name is Data. And yours is Doctor...who exactly?" He replies.  
Ten walks up to data while putting on his Brainy specs,  
" Precisely." He says while then making his rounds of the android.  
Eleven then chuckles  
" just once more please." He grins.  
Data, looking very confused,  
"Doctor Who?" He asks.  
Seven makes his way to the android.  
"Yes yes it has quite a ring to it , now to the matter at hand were you informed why you were here?"  
He says in a more stern voices he rolls his R's with that thick brood that ten and eleven had forgotten so long about.  
"Yes i am here to help in any way i can. " he coldly replies.  
"Brilliant says ten now we need a location on these borg then, Older me, get started on that find us some coordinates."  
Eleven mockingly salutes and marches down the steps back to main console.  
"Younger me...im sure we can handle this..." He takes off his glasses and looks at him very sternly.  
You can go..."  
He barks in a very low voice, almost darker than his usual.  
"Well...now that Rude. I am staying whether you need me or not and furthermore..." Hes interrupted before his lecture can begin.  
"Aye now we dont have time for that why dont you go and talk to...Mr. Data here younger me. Maybe explain some of this so he dosent over load." Eleven says jokingly.  
Seven clutches his umbrella and turns to data and walks over to explain the regeneration process.  
Eleven begins to scan for this borg threat.  
Ten looks over the console for malfunctions and such but looks up long enough to glare at seven...there was anger in his mind.


	2. Old Dogs New Fur

Very far away on the edge of there Universe the Borg Cube emerges. Orbiting a nearby planet,Tark, its began its assimilation process. However deep in the core of the vessel there something even more sinister. A regeneration was taking place in front of one of the most genius minds in his universe, Professor Archibule Soong. The being regenerated was a very familiar being to the doctor.  
The Master arose from the table, Cold and very confused. The dark room was almost too hard to see in.  
"Where am I?" He asks nothingness...Then seems puzzled about his own voice.  
"Hello..hello...hello...hello...Hello..." He says testing his voice.  
"Oh i sound american...," he says in dismay.."ive regenerated."  
He then turns himself to the side of the table and and hangs his legs off. He can't find a mirror to see himself so all he can do is wince at the horrors of his new body.  
Then out of the shadows this senior man steps to the table. His hair disheveled, long and white. He was a relatively small man ranging from 5"2 to 5"4 . Thin figure, very dirty to boot. His face definently aged, maybe 45 at the least. His black button up shirt on top of his black slacks made him camouflage perfectly.  
"Well i see my guest is awake." He growls almost menacingly.  
"Yes i have now i would like the name of my host please." Retorts the master trying to stand up but failing barely making it back onto the table.  
"Whoa whoa now, dont hurt yourself, and i am merely a matire d." Replying with a smile he opens a compartment with some new clothes for the master.  
"Well the Mr. Matire D could you please explain to me who you are exactly and how am i alive." He's now sternly asking.  
"Well my good sir i work for a...lets say company it is pretty hard to nail it down to one word. They are called the Borg. We come from very far away basically we have a lot of different interests but one we share is domination. We have dominated star system after star system and now we want to go onto a bigger scale."  
He uses his hands to emphasize his meaning.  
"Now there are a couple a speed bumps we will have to face, the Daleks, The Sontarans. However one we could not risk any thing on was this Timelord named The Doctor..."  
The Masters face began to show anger, and pain even just at the mention of his name.  
"Yes i can see you may have bumped into him once or twice."  
"Ok so you want me to help you get the Doctor out of your way. However none of that explains how im here, i was dead, i didnt want to Regenerate."  
The man walks to the head of the table and out of another compartment he pulls a syringe used. He holds it up in the air Pride glowing.  
"This serum is based off your Timelord DNA. Its almost a replica but its used in this situation more like a kickstart. We sent probes back through time to just a little bit after you died and swapped your body for a dead clone. We brought you back to life with a mix of the serum that kickstarted your chromosomes all over again and made you regenerate, and electric shock."  
The master now in a gazed look stands up now that his legs were fully working. He walks around the room until some thing in the next room catches his eye. It was a TARDIS. His TARDIS, lost for so long, it was camouflaged back to its original form probably because it couldnt read its surroundings.  
"We found it not too far from here adrift. It was just an added bonus to you being alive."  
The Master turns around to this savior of his and then back at the TARDIS.  
"Well it seems i still dont even know your name sire." The accent was starting to form there maybe a northern europe accent.  
"You can just call me Dr. Soong." He grins maliciously.  
The master turns around to him,  
"Usually by this point i would've already killed you, however you seem to have everything in order...maybe except your sanity, but who does. I will find the Doctor. And i will bring him to you friend however after that i want my freedom."  
The Master awaits his reply.  
"Yes yes that will be your reward then. Now go on go find your Doctor we have a lot to do."the grin on Dr. Soongs face could make a blind man cry. The master returned the same grin with a chuckle and then made his way into the TARDIS. The inside was much different than the Doctors. The lighting was dim, as the entire interior filled with more machinery to power the weapons the Borg had added for him. There were three metal beams that formed a triangle over the main console glowing red to boot. He walked over to one that had a more reflective surface than the others to get a look at his new face. His face long and rigid, with a beard to round it off. Nice burnt orang red, topped by his same colored hair.  
"Oi Finally ginger bet that Doctors going to love that."  
He laughs and begin his calculation and scanning for the Doctors power signature.  
Outside the Master and his TARDIS was accompanied by the Borg commander. As he stepped from the shadows his complexion was enough to be feared without the gadgets connected to his body and through i might add. The walked up his boots echoing through the room like gunshots.  
" have you completed your task?" Says the commander.  
"Yes...i do believe we've got the master and soon the Doctor exactly where we want them. Soon my friends we will be the owners of the entire continuum." He laughs as the TARDIS disappears from sight. There seems that there was even more afoot than the Master would've known.


	3. Master Hand

"Oi could you be careful, weve had this thing a long time and i dont want the three of us to be the death of it, its already under enough stress sustaining the paradoxes!" Shouts Ten as Eleven and Seven were clinging on for dear life.  
"Posh your grumpy!" Shouts eleven back as he pushes a lever down and turns a couple knobs.  
Data is on what used to be a love seat also hoping not to get damaged in all the mayhem.  
"Sirs..." He politely raises his voice.  
"I do believe i can fix your stabilization coils by simply by reversing the polarity of the proton and neutron flow it will stabilize your vessels anti gravity system and your...spinning problem."  
All three Doctors look at him, mouths open. Ten then grins and says;  
" oh right, yes of course...i knew that ...well...sort of well...pop to it then."  
Data then makes his way under the main console to do exactly as he just said, in a short few minutes the mayhem ceases. And he comes back to the ground floor. Eleven and Seven waltz over followed by Ten. Eleven quickly chuckles and fixes his bowtie.  
"How did you do that so quick, thats an hour or so's work." He asked amazed.  
"Well with my positronic brain my hands and thought process, if you will, work faster than the average being."  
Data then walks over the console to go over the rest of his work. Seven follows behind as Eleven and Ten strike up a conversation.  
"You are absolutely incredible. Who made you if you dont mind me asking?" Seven asks his question as he was a child imploring about a toy.  
"My father is Dr. Noonian Soong. Well in a way my father, he is my creator." His robotic voice doesn't distract him from his work.  
"Well i am honored to have you with us for this mission , you would say i guess. So this vessel ...are you the captain, or?" He trails off waiting for an answer.  
"No i serve under captain Jean-luc Picard aboard the USS Enterprise. However I was on leave when i was contacted by Q about you current situation. He promised to return me back to my universe before they would return for me." Data replies.  
"The Enterprise...very valiant name im sure with a crew like you it holds to her name."  
Seven pats him on the back and returns to Eleven and Ten. Data seems a little confused by the gesture however keeps checking the TARDIS systems.  
"So do travel alone now?" Seven looks at Eleven and Ten when he asks. There faces sort of fall a bit.  
The Eleventh Doctor walks back to the console to make a round about the tardis to explore. However before they can real comfortable with there surroundings the TARDIS takes a violent shake.  
"Doctor!" Yells data, they all three come running.  
"What is it Data?" Answers Eleven.  
"Im picking up an energy signature outside the TARDIS very similar to its own. If im correct your predecessor explain to me about this ship that it is its last in its existence. However my scanners here are not malfunctioning." Data elaborates as he reading the scanner information on the screen.  
Ten pulls out his Sonic almost at he exact same Eleven does. They look at each other and grin.  
"Oh get on with it, feel like im baby sitting." Shouts seven taking his hat off.  
Ten then sonics the scanner taking a more detailed look at them for himself.  
His eyes open wide and his jaw drops and before he can say any thing the screen becomes a two communications device.  
"Hello Doctor, or should i say Doctors." The Master fiendishly greets.  
"Master...how is that you...or are you the master, how did you get his TARDIS. And if you are the master why are you ginger. " announces Ten.  
"So unfair!" Pipes up Eleven.  
"Well i am the master, from the grave i guess you'd say ha ha ha." He laughs maniacally.  
"Seems i missed the family reunion though, it has been a very long time since ive seen you," he motions at seven.  
"Sadly i couldve went without seeing you." He retorts.  
"Always the one for sentiments arent we." He smiles.  
So i am back, and i am back to do what i always do however this time i only need to keep one of you alive."  
Almost instantly The Seventh doctor disappears from behind them. And then onto the Masters TARDIS.  
"What have you done with ...me" Eleven yells into the screen.  
"Oh hes safe for now lets just say he going through a little reunion of his own here on my TARDIS." Once again that devilish smile crosses The Masters face.  
"Sir hes powering some sort of disabling cannon to maximum power." Data says checking readings through the panel.  
"Give him back!" Demands Ten.  
"Youll have to catch me first." He retorts,  
Then cuts communication.  
"Hes firing hold on." Says Data.  
The entire TARDIS Then jolts and shakes. The surge knocks out some systems while its at it, mainly the navigation systems.  
Eleven straightens his bowtie,  
"Well hes still not very nice." He states.  
"Well lets see the damage then data any information on your side?" Asks ten on the opposite side of the console.  
"Undoubtedly yes, the main navigation systems, the zero room seems to be offline, the same power coils ive just seemed to repaired have knocked loose from there original spot, and-" hes interrupted by Eleven.  
" we trust you,would you mind my company to go and repair it?"  
"Of course."He then continues to walk off but stops before he can get too far. "Doctor?" He asks.  
They both reply with a "Yes."  
"I do feel to follow him would be a trap, and this was just a way to slow us down so he could take a lead."  
"Yes..." Ten replies. " I feel the same thing." Data then nodds then makes his way under the console to start his work.  
When ten is alone he looks down at his console it seems that as the seventh was taken his umbrella was left behind. He picks it up and looks at the question mark shaped handle, in the bottom it seems there is a word carved into the wood . It reads Ace.


	4. Midnight Aces

The Seventh Doctor suddenly found himself in the deepest depths of the Masters TARDIS. The darkness wasnt something he didnt expect. However it was not the fact that he was alobe in the dark that bothered him. But the fact he didnt feel alone was most disturbing. There was a sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor.  
"Ello!?" He yells out into the abyss.  
Nothing but echo. The Doctor walks forward blindly. Feeling with his hand to find the walls.  
"Professor?" A whisper rang out, almost quiet as a church mouse, but cut like a knife. It certainly stopped The Doctor in his tracks.  
"Hello...who is that...i demand to know." He yells louder and more stern.  
However the only thing returned back is an empty echo. The room seemed to get smaller and smaller. The darkness like a cloak being wrapped around him. Then more echoes began to ring throughout.  
"Professor is that you?"  
"Its dark Professor."  
He stops again. The lump in his throat is almost choking him but hes able to bark out.  
"Ace...Ace are you hear...Ace where are you?" He stumbles almost through the corridor of midnight. Then he stops and before him the lights glow a blood red. A very dark blood red. Not enough light to feel comfortable but just enough to knot trip over his own feet. And then there just 6 feet in front of him there stands a 6 year old boy. Hes clothed in Aces bomber jacket. But it definently was a 6 year old human boy. The The doctor became speechless, jaw nearly on the floor. The child looks up to the funny looking man.  
"Have you seen my mommy mister?" The child asked wiping his brown hair from his eye.  
Before the Doctor could even answer the boy runs off into the light then darkness of the corridor. The Doctor thoroughly confused and now generally concerned for the child's well being begins to jog after him.  
"Hey...stop i can help you find your mother. Stop please." He cries but to no avail.  
Then out of completely no where the Doctor trips to the floor of the corridor. Hat off his head, fall flat on his face sort of trip. He grunts and looks up in front of him and under the light there is two figures...two figures cascading some of the darkest shadows he's ever seen.  
"Who is that...whos there...why are you tormenting me?" The Doctor looks up and cries.  
"Whats wrong Professor? You dont recognize me...after all that time we spent together you dont recognize Dorothy?"  
The Doctors eyes widen. His heart breaks a little.  
'Ace...' He thought to himself because the words wouldnt come out.  
She had been gone for so long, the way they parted wasn't on good terms either. She had still heal resentment about the Fenric situation. He had explained to her the dire of the situation but it always stayed with her. Then at one time she left the TARDIS on a planet he knew nothing of. She stayed gone almost to the point in the Doctor almost starting an inter planetary war in search of her. When she finally returned it wasn't too long before she turned up pregnant.  
And it was his fault, he lashed out at her, made her leave the TARDIS. He took her to Earth and left her there. He didn't feel it was an appropriate place for a pregnant woman. Which in a sense it wasn't however the situation could've been handled better. He knew that, however it was more disappointment than anger. She was so young, almost like a daughter to him. He hated the fact that any one would touch her in that sense.  
He began to lift himself up, his arms trembling in all of the adrenaline and fear almost prevented that. He looked at her, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Ace...Ace is that you."his voice cracks a bit.  
"You bet...its me Ace." Her voice cracks a bit also.  
"Yea your precious Ace you left so long ago. Pregnant and all. You left me in Cardiff alone scared and 8 weeks pregnant." Her face angrier than he had ever seen.  
"Ace ive realized since then what had done. However the TARDIS is not the place for a newborn." He reaches his right hand out to console her but she steps away from him as if he was a stranger she had never known.  
"DONT TOUCH ME! You lost all right to touch me when you left me there. Yes it was no place for a newborn. But there was a different way to handle things. Not yell and scold me and then leave me in the middle of london." She pauses and wipes Her eyes and nose.  
"And you expect me to just forgive you and waltz back into your arms like nothing happened. You've got me crying, i need to stop. For his sake." She signals to the child in front of her.  
The boy does seemed frightened. He looks at him seeing the spitted image of Ace.  
He kneels down to the boys ground level and holds out his hand for a shake.  
" Hello lad...my names the Doctor. What might yours be." He asks with a smile that he was forcing to hold back the tears.  
The boy hesitant looks up at his mother. She looks down on him and nods that its ok to talk to the man.  
"H...H...Hi sir, my names Danny. Its uh nice to meet you i guess." He reaches out his hand trembling to return the Doctors shake.  
"Nice to meet you Danny."  
He stands back up to Aces level.  
"He looks just like you Ace." Points out the Doctor.  
And for the first time throughout the entire conversation she slightly smiles.  
"Ace i know what i did was rash and im so sorry. From the depths of my hearts im so sorry and i realize the errors of my ways. Could you please forgive me."  
He grabs her hand and looks into her eyes tears streaming down his face at this moment.  
She looks at him and smiles.  
"I guess i couldn't stay mad at you forever."She then grabs him for a hug.  
Before she could give him a hug however fell to the ground in teeth gnashing pain.  
"AHHHH GAHHHH WHAT IS THA AHHHHH!"she yelps.  
The Doctor looks on in horror and shields the young child behind him as he looks on.  
"Ace whats wrong...whats hurting you?"  
"Im squeezing her heart." A dark voice from above answers his question as she keeps struggling in pain.  
"MASTER! Leave her be shes nothing to you. This is between you and me."  
"But why ,this so much fun." He asks , almost in the tone of a confused child.  
"STOP NOW!" The Doctor screams.  
"Oh fine." He breaks the telepathic connection.  
"But we are not finished Yet." His voice disappears and the lights go pitch black once again.


	5. Allons-y am I right?

The Master had disabled the TARDIS successfully for a little while. Even Data was having difficulty with the repairs. However it might've been because of its un-willingness to cooperate with this alien mechanic. Eleven and Data stood under the main TARDIS console as ten tried any repairs he could upstairs.  
"So Data have you ever seen a machine quite like this?" Asks Eleven as if to boast its magnificence.  
"Not quite sir-"  
"Just call me Doctor." He motions with his hand for Data to stop.  
"Not quite Doctor this technology is far beyond what I'm used to. However my positronic brain does compensate by scanning and learning the specs of you systems here. I should be able to...Catch On Quick." Once again Data doing his best to fit in human characteristics however not quite working for him to the fullest. Eleven doesn't quite know what to say so he smiles and fixes his bowtie and signals he is heading to the top level to check upon his younger self.  
Ten is there hovering over the controls as he has been.  
"Tell me why am i so grumpy when im young?"asks Eleven as he saunters over beside Ten to lean against the TARDIS Console.  
"Im not grumpy."  
"Yes you are."  
"No im not."  
"Yes you are...look we can do this until we find the Master save younger us then make our way to the borg ship this isn't my first tea party."Eleven chuckles at himelf.  
"Well...that would be my first reason, i mean the entire universe is being threatened and it seems the stress is piling on. Here of late the stress has been piling on alot. You know i can feel it coming."  
Eleven's heart sinks a little. He knows it wont be much longer until the tenth would regenerate into himself. He did have alot of fun as Ten.  
"You can can ya. I know you dont want to go but we will all, i will...hopefully someday far out."  
"Yea...well...i guess until then Allons-y. Am i right?" Ten smiles that smile you know and love.  
"Well Geronimo." Eleven smiles and goes to the other side of the console and begins to pull levers and knobs as does Ten. Data comes up to report.  
"Doctors i believe I've fixed are problem mechanically speaking. The TARDIS should be ...well fit as a fiddle." Another phrase that Data says that...well just sounds alien to him. Ten and Eleven both stare accordingly.  
"No...no...no no no..dont do that...just...stop." Says Ten.  
Data not quite understanding the fault in the situation shrugs it off and soon turns to Eleven.  
"Yes well i seem to have neutralized your problem however the cloaking mechanism that you have implemented here that is malfunctioning i could not fix." Data says with a hint of disappointment in his tone.  
"Well its fine." Pipes ten.  
"Yes its retro cool." Sparks Eleven.  
"Brilliant, retro cool. I like it." Excitingly retorts Ten.  
They smile as Eleven adjusts his bowtie. Data walks to the empty side of the console and starts typing in coordinates.  
"Any idea how far we are Data?" Asks Ten while pushing some knobs in.  
"Well with the lost time caused by our adversary, i do believe you called him Master, we would be three and a half hours behind schedule. However due to my re routing of some of your unneeded power directly into your main engines, i have been able to boost your velocity by eighty percent. Thus we should be able to cut the three hour delay into a twenty minute delay until contact with the Master's TARDIS." Reports Data while going over specs being relayed through the computer screen.  
"Brilliant Data purely Brilliant."  
The TARDIS flew through space as fast as it could and the tree occupants could feel it was pushing itself. However it was necessary to push the TARDIS to the line for this one. They must find the Master, Save Seven, and then get every one back home to there respective universes in time for tea. It wasnt something ten wasnt used to, however the backup was very good company.


	6. The Betrayal

The Borg cube now completely finished with the assimilation of Tark began its move towards more populated star systems. Archibule Soong sat in his laboratory waiting for the arrival of the Master. Archibule was a horrible despicable man. His experiments weren't of innocent kind, none for the good of scientific exploration but all for the love of glory and monstrosity. Combining beings together as one giant mass of bone and skin. And not only does he create the being he tortures it and prods it as a wild animal. This is only an example of the unspeakable horrors this man has committed.  
Soong stood at his sterilization chamber sticking his hands in to wipe the blood off from one of his latest experiments. When the Masters TARDIS materializes finally. He wipes the mist from his hands with a nearby rag and watches it finally become stable as the master comes from the front door.  
"Hello again Master, it doesn't seem it took to long." Archibule growls as he throws his rag aside. Still the outline of blood on his wrists makes him appear to be so much more malevolent.  
"Yes yes it was so much easier than i had anticipated. I have the Doctor in my possession. He's in my storage unit." The Master turns and points at his TARDIS.  
"Excellent now if you wouldn't mind fetching him up so that i can meet him." Dr. Soong grins as if he's delighted with himself.  
The Master unwillingly turns around and walks back into his TARDIS. He goes to the main console and looks in on his guest before transporting him to the main console room. He turns the ominous lights back on to see his catch of the day. The Doctor now coatless showing his white shirt and and red suspenders. Ace on the floor covered up with the Doctors jacket. Danny sitting on her left side as the Doctor accompanies on the right.  
The Master smiles Maniacally as he peers at his prey before beginning to speak through the intercom.  
"Well we've hit our destination old friend. Say goodbye to your friends now."the master growls. He then pulls a lever and the Doctor appears from thin air. As soon as he does his eyes filled with rage he lunged at the Master. So filled with anger and hate he knew this was not him however he did not care.  
"You arrogant slime ball i should squeeze the life from your lungs." It spouts from his mouth like bullets filled with blind rage.  
The master pulls his hands from his throat.  
"Testy are we Doctor i would calm down if i were you. You do remember what i did earlier and i was just toying with her then. All thanks to the telepathic torture bracelets i have placed on her wrists. Picked them up a long time ago never had the chance to use them. I should've." He laughs so evilly.  
The Doctor backs off of the Master and stands helplessly. The  
Master straightens his collar of the red button up shirt hes wearing. He pats his black slacks off and motions for the Doctor to walk out of the TARDIS.  
His body fueled by anger walks out angrily followed closely by the Master. As they walk into the lab there is the man, the scientist, .  
"Hello Doctor its so nice to finally meet you. Ive been waiting for a little while, oh and wheres my manners, my name is ." He announces as he closes the distance between him and the Doctor.  
As he becomes just a few feet from him he pulls a phaser from his back holster and stuns the Doctor.  
He falls to the floor with a heavy thud. The Master begins to laugh att he site of one his worst enemies on the ground stunned. He looks back at .  
"So a deals a deal I guess ill be going I have company to entertain, or be entertained by..."he grins a devilish grin. His right hands extends for a shake.  
extends his and then smiles. The Master turns to walk back into his TARDIS. However stopped him.  
"Oh Master..." He calls, the Master turns to his attention.  
"Well why don't you stay a tack?" Archibule asks almost innocently as he rises the phaser set to stun once again. He then fires and the Master falls to the ground chaotically.  
"I never get tired of that." Chuckles . A Borg crew member walks down from above the laboratory.  
"Take them to my quarters and secure them we don't need them waking and causing a problem." He orders sternly.  
The Borg drags them by there shirts to his quarters. Both limp and helpless to be restrained this would be a first time for them being on the same side.  
Archibule smiles and walks into the TARDIS for a look around the mystical vessel. He gazes in amazement at the inside. Running his hand down the console. However when the Master left he left thee viewer that had surveillance running on Ace and Danny. They were still in the same spot Ace uncouciouss while Danny sitting by her side.  
Archibule looks at them both and guessing they must be in relation to the Doctor he sees a torture device. His smile would make the grinches skin crawl.


	7. Inside the Beast

The TARDIS is not so far away now.  
"Doctors we are within two hundred thousand meters from the Masters Tardis and closing." Announces Data as hes checking the scans.  
The two Doctors both look at him then back at them selves.  
"Alright whats the plan?" Says Eleven to Ten.  
"Well...hmmm yes a plan...uhhhh" the Tenth doctor stumbles over his words mouth wide open.  
"Well you were supposed to be the smart one, the planning, however i was the heroic o e and youve let me down!" Yells Eleven comically frustrated. He then looks at Ten and smiles.  
"Guess we will have to do it the old fashion way then."  
Ten smiles back."Make it up as we go along." Laughs Ten.  
Data looks up at the two of them in confusion.  
"Doctors...that doesn't seem like a logical defense in this situation. I suggest-"  
"Wait...younger me look at the scans here, the Masters TARDIS is materialized in some sort of cube...interesting."growls Eleven.  
Data then looks back down and then up at them.  
"Doctors it would seem that he Master has either been captured by the Borg cube or is co conspiring however the more apparent choice is the latter." Calculates the android as he both veers between the Tenth and Eleventh Doctor.  
"Thank you Data." The Tenth Doctor replies. He then looks at his older self sternly.  
"This is going to be extremely dangerous, there as bad as Q described them and the Master is also in on it all we are going to be in for a lot of trouble."  
"Yes yes your quite right then...however an ordinary plan will not suffice we will have to go in a very unorthodox manner to actually save us and the multiverses that follow ours if we fail." Eleven crosses his arms as he replies looking very serious. They both stare at each other very seriously until finally Eleven begins to laugh and laugh so hard he couldn't hold it in, Ten started soon after.  
"Ha ha ha ha thats brilliant, you said we'd have to use an unorthodox manner, like we don't now!HAHA" laughs Ten propping himself up on the TARDIS console to keep from falling to the ground.  
Data tries to also see the amusement in the situation and begins to try and laugh.  
Both Doctors look at him and silence falls upon the now awkward situation.  
"Ok we are now about to bring ourselves into the Borg cube." Ten announces and the TARDIS classic whooshing sound begins and it slowly but surely begins to appear right next to the Masters TARDIS. The Tenth Doctor quickly grabs his trench coat and runs out the door followed by Eleven and all find themselves in the laboratory. Eleven and Ten begin to explore the alien room. Eleven finds blood traces on the table and pulls his sonic and scans to see if its traces of him. However to no avail its from a Tarkian.  
Data pulls a phaser from the belt on his waist and begins to turn the setting to Eleventh sees him and walks over to him.  
"What is that?" He asks  
"A Federation class phaser, i set it to stun for the present moment in the event of some resistance." Elaborates Data.  
The Doctor does not like weapons of any sort however he does spare Data a lecture on the point that it is set to stun not kill.  
"Alright then..." The Eleventh Doctor announces as he straightens his bowtie.  
"Lets find me." Eleven chuckles.  
Ten pulls his sonic and begins to fidget with the settings.  
"Maybe if i can set this to Timelord DNA ill find us and the Master and we can figure out how to send these Borg back to where they came from."  
Eleven then pipes up. " how bout we split up, kill two birds with one wouldn't ya say. I make my way to the engine room, if i can find it, re route the engine make them reverse back into there own universe. Ill also set the jumping drive on a timer for self destruction and maybe we will make it home for tea on time." Eleven looks around at the architecture. He then sticks his index figure in his mouth and sticks his finger then in the air to feel for wind. Ten and Data both stare with there mouths wide open in confusion. He then points behind him at the stairs and jogs towards them.  
"Data Come with me!" He commands soon Data follows still confused.  
"Allons-y then." Says ten as he cautiously turns arounds and heads for another door on the south end of the room.  
He flips out his sonic and scans the room, reading for life forms and other important things. Then as he approaches the door and sees its digital combination lock. His sonic frequency gets higher and higher and finally the door opens. The next room has two tables in the center with a huge light above them with two humanoid looking beings under some sheets. He can see there on life support of some sort however why. The room seems to be some sort of stasis area. He sees there is a switch on the bottom of the table that looks like it will bring the table upright. He flicks it and as he does the sheets fall off. He backs away, tears automatically welling up in his eyes. He backs up almost to the wall.  
"What...what...how did ...no...noo not her why her!" Cries the tenth Doctor.  
It was a little boy wearing Aces bomber jacket, and beside him on the left was Ace. Except Aces face seem to have some sort of robotic implants growing on it. Her skin was also looking pale. This must been how the Borg Assimilated its victims. He'd never seen this before in all his lifetimes he'd never seen this before. Knew no way to reverse it. However the boy looked fine in some sort of comatose state but fine.  
"Ace, Ace god what have they done to you, what have they done to you Ace." He walks up beside her.  
Pets her head and looks at his sonic.  
"Wait...this looks like an assimilation through implant, if they implanted the Borg hive process then i can fry it with my sonic screwdriver. It shall reverse the process and the implant would be removed through her bodily functions! BRILLIANT..." He throws his hands up in the air and then looks around. " who am i talking too?"  
He then proceeds to fiddle with his sonic and work with the settings until he finds the correct one.  
"Ok ace...this might hurt a bit when you wake." He then begins with the sonic treatment.  
He holds it on the area and the sonic pulses slowly but surely begin to bring Ace back to normal.  
He looks up at the life support system above her and the boys head. He then disables it after they've both awoke from there comatose state.  
They bot look at this strange man in front of them. Ace looking thankful but confused.  
"Who are you?" She cautiously asks.  
"Ace its me...the Doctor, little older at this point but me im the Doctor."  
She looks at him up and down.  
"Bit older then, well at least your cuter." She chuckles and he then steps from the table and turns around.  
" this is my boy Danny. Danny are you ok?" Shes looks at him helping him from the table.  
"Yes Mum."the boy replies standing up now.  
"Well who's this then?" Asks Ten and squats down to eye level and looks up at ace.  
"Thats my boy Danny. Danny this is your uncle, The Doctor." Ace smiles at Danny as  
He begins to reply.  
"Hello uncle Doctor." Danny puts his hand out for a shake.  
"Hello Danny nice to meet you, and you can just call me Professor." The Doctor sticks his hand out to return the shake and then stands up back to level with Ace.  
"Well now nice to have guests but before you can ask any questions i have no time to explain have to find myself...well...not metaphorically, any ways go back to my TARDIS lock the door nothing can get through those doors we will return so just wait, now Ace do not argue just wait, ok ...ok bye bye now I've got to go do hero stuff!" He laughs as he says that last bit and runs off.  
Ace and Danny make there way to the TARDIS and lock the door behind them.  
Ten runs into the next set of rooms and sees a creature he could only guess was the Borg. He quickly ducks back behind the corner he came from and peeks around. The Borg officer is somehow interfaced into some sort of mainframe. Ten turns on his Sonic and points at the corridor adjacent to him. It shorts out some electronics and sparks fly. The officer notices and turns to check out the disturbance. There was a door beside where the officer had been standing. He quickly runs into the room and sonic locks the door behind him.  
He looks around the room, it seems to be a dungeon of some sorts. Because there in the shadows of this technological dungeon is Seven And the Master magna locked to some chairs. He makes his way over to them and checks both there pulses. They were both there however the Masters was a bit faint. He then began to look at the table they were strapped to and tried to shake Seven awake.  
"Oi wake up!" He wispily yells.  
"Wake it younger me, god i feel like a parent...well...a parent waking up a younger version of themselves..." He stops and begins looking at Seven  
awkwardly.  
Finally Seven begins to come to.  
"Ow Ow ive got a splitting headache, where am i, have i regenerated yet?" He groggily asks as Ten unstraps him from the table.  
"No no you haven't but you have been stunned by the looking of it, you'll be fine however nasty headache."  
Seven looks at Ten and looks around for his hat.  
"Yea i noticed your hat was missing I'm not sure where it went."Ten warns as Seven becomes uneasy.  
"Well bugger, i really liked that hat, it was a definite favorite." He says a little disappointed.  
"Oi what are we gonna do with that one?" Asks Ten pointing at the Master.  
"Well we cant leave him...what if we stick him in his TARDIS and send him off to some rrrrrrrrrrrrandom coordinates." His brood flares up as he finishes that last sentence.  
"Good idea but i think he should be safe for the moment here." Ten elaborates as hes scanning the Master with his sonic.  
"Now... We need to find other us and send this Borg ship back to where it came from." Announces Ten as he begins to now sonic the door to open it now.  
"Allons-y then." Smiles Ten and they both run out the room locking the door behind them.


	8. Broken Reunion

Eleven and Data made there way around the ship with quiet precision. The Doctor was able to get by most of the Borg with distractions caused by his sonic. They finally find what seems to some sort of propulsion engine system.  
"Alright Data keep watch." Orders Eleven sonicing a nearby manifold cover to open it up and be attacked by a sea of wires.  
"What in the blazes is all this?!" A confused Eleven looks at Data as he tries to wrap his head around all this wiring mayhem.  
"Alrighty then..." He brings his hands together and and cracks his knuckles."Geronimo!" He grins at Data and then dives in to the wires sonic in hands looking for anything that could help him in his mission to send this ship back to where it came from.  
Data watched the corridor for any passing intruders however there seemed to be very few which was off setting.  
"Brilliant...been a long time for that still feels good...ive found it they're using a wormhole generating device, that they've somehow fiddled with and mapped out there way. That is even a bit beyond me however the hole in the fabric of space this has to leave when it jumps must be massive. This cant jump again, if it does the entire epitome of the multiverse could implode on itself and turn into one huge nasty Black Abyss." The Eleven looks at Data very grim.  
Data then becomes almost excited,  
"Doctor i think i have a plan, if you disconnect there jumping device and reconnect it to there warp drive itll overload the system core and in twelve minutes seventeen seconds and 53 nanoseconds the Borg cube will implode on itself."  
Eleven looks back at him and leans in real close.  
"But Data thats not the way i do things, i dont kill people."  
"Sir if i may be ever so bold, this is the only plausible option. The only other option is to re route the Back to my universe and set the jumping device core to a self destruct like you mentioned earlier however what stops them from doing it again and killing more innocent people. The Borg hive is an alive machine. However the soul, the epitome of being that you are hesitant about destroying is not there. They have been dead for a very long time." Data elaborates.  
The Doctors face now grim he looks away from Data and at the wires. He knew the choice he could make. And it needed to be made. He looks back at Data and nods. He goes to work re routing the jumper core. Data turns around to see that Borg officers had discovered there whereabouts. And were now nearing there position.  
"Doctor the Borg have discovered us, i will have to use force to make safe passage for when your task is finished.!" He yells to the Doctor.  
Data then begins to fire his phaser now set to kill at line of Entering the corridor.  
"We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."a mantra repeated by the Borg as they get closer and closer with every step.  
"We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile."  
Data still firing but now instead of one shot kills it has turned into a two to three shot kill. Very quickly after that they adapt the Borg is immune to the phaser.  
"!JUST A LITTLE LONGER IM ALMOST THREW!" Cries Eleven as he's frantically working on the re routing task.  
Data looks back at the Doctor, then at the Borg once more, so ever approaching.  
"We are the Borg. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile." They announce almost as a marching band.  
Data then makes a very rash decision.  
Not knowing what effects it could possibly have on him he runs into the borg line entering the room and opens his arms as a bear hug would appear to be pushing them back through the hall they had once traveled he the. Holds them back so that the Doctor could escape from behind him( who now was finished). He safely detours the Borg and Data but stops at the hallway ensuring his freedom to plead for Data to come with him.  
"COME ON LEAVE THEM IF WE RUN WE CAN MAKE IT BACK TO-" the Doctor pleads but is interrupted.  
"!GO NOW LEAVE DOCTOR I WILL CATCH UP IF I CAN!" Then Data as he's yelling looking at the Doctor through the struggle, he winks, Data winks and even is able to smile at the doctor for a brief moment. Something in the Doctor's Hearts tells him he will be ok and he nods, then runs back to the TARDIS.

However it wasn't too far before Seven and Ten run into Eleven in a corridor.  
"There you are yes we've found the Master and Ace. Ace and her son Danny our on the TARDIS safe, however the master is back about 30 meters that way, we need to carry him to his TARDIS and send it off some where...any where." Ten elaborates while panting.  
"Well we need to book it we've got only, 10 minutes before this whole place goes up...ill explain later."  
"Wait wheres Data?" Asks Seven.  
Eleven looks at him, like a boy who lost his puppy. Seven understood, the matter would be dropped until they reached a safe point.  
Eleven, Ten, and Seven all ran back to the Master and un buckled him. He still groggy was an easy carry to his TARDIS. As they were making there way back an alarm begins to sound. They ignored it and kept running.  
Finally they made it to the TARDIS's and Seven quickly took the Master into his. He then runs out quickly and they watch as it disappears.  
"Where did you send him.?" Ten asks nosily.  
"Far Far Far away, you wont see him any time soon, he will be ok but he wont be able to find his way back here any time soon." Seven smiled a devilish smile.  
Eleven and Seven make there way into the TARDIS soon after, Eleven lags about and looks at the laboratory once more in remembrance of Data. He then walks into the TARDIS.  
However before he can talk before he can even elaborate about Data and all the other events that just occurred there he is. Dr Archibule Soong and hes got Ace and the boy hostage.  
"Well i see were all here huh, now I happen to know what you've done Doctor, so your gonna take me with you." He looks at the three of them standing there hands up with the anger of the time lords welling up inside them.  
"Leave her and the boy alone!" Demands Seven, "theyve done nothing to you."  
laughs, "but its so much fun watching you Squirm., by the way for the few who dont know my name is Archibule Soong.  
"Any relation to Noonian Soong?" Another voice rang out from behind Eleven.  
It was Data.  
"You sneaky Dalek, i knew you were ok." Eleven boasts but soon quiets down.  
"Yes i could be...whos exactly asking?" Replies Archibule.  
"I am Data, an android that he created, he is like my father. We are in a way related."  
Data elaborates.  
"No, i will not be overshadowed by him, Or YOU!" In a pit of rage He then points his Phaser at data however before he can fire ace pulls his arm and his entire body over her shoulder and locks in a submission move to his cranium.  
"Oi ill have none of that!" Yells Ace. As she holds him on the ground .  
"Data quickly runs over and picks him up off the ground with his arm in a chicken wing full nelson to disable him.  
"THIRTEEN SECONDS!" Yells Eleven as ten and Seven dash for the controls to get them all out of there just before the Borg cube implodes in on itself.  
"I am going to turn you in to Star fleet Command for crimes against all kings of living beings and conspiring with the Borg." Explains Data to Archibule.  
The TARDIS then leaves for the asteroid are entire story began on.


	9. Endings and Bridges are never Burnt

The TARDIS materializes on the asteroid adjacent the other two random Police Boxes. They all come sauntering out all babbling on through random conversations with the other. Until Eleven hushes them all.  
"QUIET quiet every one. I feel like today we almost lost ourselves in there, but we did it once again. And us even succeeding is in many thanks to lieutenant Commander Data. Thank you Data." They all began to thank him an pat him on the back.  
Before Data can bask any further Q returns from thin air there he is front of them...well at least a projection.  
"Good work all i seen you were able to save the multiverse from the clutches of the Borg. However i cannot project his long Data are you ready to go back.?"  
"Yes however i have another traveler with me now, His name is Archibule Soong he is mentally unstable."  
"Watch it so are." Says Ten with a chuckle.  
Eleven walks up puts his hand on his shoulder.  
"I will miss you Data, please be careful." Says Eleven.  
"I shall friend for as a wise man once said, "i shall come back, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but one day i will return."  
Seven shrugs in confusion  
"I think ive heard some of that somewhere..."  
Q then transports Data and Archibule to his universe.  
"Well i suppose i run along then everyone. The TARDIS's held the paradox together however im not gonna risk it." Elaborates Ten, " yes so it was Brilliant seeing you Again, and meeting you for the first time. Allons-y everyone."  
Ten then makes it back into his TARDIS. It then disappears back into the universe for which it came.  
"Well then younger me what will you be doing now?" Asks Eleven.  
"Well i guess ill run Ace and her son home and then i must go and collect the Masters remains from Skaro." He say fiddling with his jacket.  
"Well i wont keep you then scurry on. You were always one of my favorites." Says Eleven as they part ways. Both heading to each's own TARDIS.  
"As you are now mine, good bye then." Replies Seven. The TARDIS's disappear an some where far away a child sleeps safely because of the Three Doctors.


End file.
